


Observations

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-24
Updated: 2006-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'gann sees and wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

She stared at him from afar, too confused by herself and everything assaulting her senses to approach him. He seemed to be like she is, she noted, as he let an assailant pass right through him. She glanced down at her hand, willing it to become immaterial, and she felt it tingle. He could teach her, she thought, but how to get his attention? It was not possible to just flag down a major hero and ask him questions.

"No?"

His voice, so deep and resonant, made her squeak and whirl to see him, there in the flesh behind her.

"Oh." Two green hands came up and covered her mouth.

"Indeed, child." He offered her his hand, and smiled warmly when she took it shyly. Without words, she knew he would take care of her, and help her find her way.


End file.
